The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants, and have become increasingly popular since they may be disposed after a single use and need not be laundered. The diapers are normally constructed from a fluid impervious backing sheet, a top or cover sheet, and an absorbent pad located intermediate the backing and cover sheets. Tape fasteners have also been proposed for the diapers, and are utilized to secure the diaper about an infant during placement. Such tape fasteners normally comprise a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, and a release sheet covering adhesive on the tape strip. The release sheet is removed during placement of the diaper, in order to expose adhesive on the tape strip for attaching the diaper about the infant. The prior tape fasteners have required a separate release sheet in order to cover the adhesive, which adds to the expense of manufacture and the ultimate cost to the consumer. Additionally, it is desirable to eliminate the inconvenience of discarding separate release sheets during placement of the diaper.